plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Immorticia
|superpowers = |flavor text = Yes, she's a Zombie AND a witch. She believes death is too short to limit oneself.}} '''Immorticia' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Witch's Familiar, which makes a Zom-Bats on a selected lane. Origins Her design is based on a stereotypical Halloween witch, although her hair resembles that of Frankenstein's bride. She also seems to have some inspiration from Dracula due to her ability to transform into a bat. Immorticia's name is a portmanteau of "immortal," referring to the fact that she cannot be destroyed but can be knocked out, and "Morticia," referring to the Addam's family character named Morticia Addams. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Witch's Familiar - Make Zom-Bats. **'Others:' ***Summoning - Make a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. ***Evaporate - Destroy a damaged Plant. Draw a card. ***Acid Rain - All Plants on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 05: Beware the Bewitching Zombie **Plant Mission 15: Haunting at Morbid Manor **Plant Mission 22: A Grave Situation **Plant Mission 38: The Witch's Brew Bubbles Over! *'Battle Area:' Haunted Mansion Hero description Yes, she's a Zombie AND a witch. She believes death is too short to limit oneself. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Immorticia always has a surprise up her sleeve with a vast variety of Tricks, from growing her Zombies or destroying Plants outright! With Immorticia has a complicated class combination of Brainy and Beastly zombies. This means she has access to both bonus attacks and powerful buffing tricks. She has access to the typical science and pet zombies, as well as powerful tricks such as Vitamin Z, Lurch for Lunch, Fun-Dead Raiser, and Hail-a-Copter. These tricks, combined with cards that grant extra brains, can make Paparazzi Zombie extremely powerful. Locust Swarm and Maniacal Laugh also have the potential to turn the tide of battle in the late game. Immorticia has the potential to allow selected zombies to last longer than normal on the battlefield, and consequently deal more damage. A particular example is the Paparazzi Zombie, which has the greatest synergy with Vitamin Z. Playing Vitamin Z on Paparazzi gives it a massive +4 /+4 for 3 brains. Likewise, Immorticia can also boost Bullseye zombies such as Pool Shark, causing devastation that her opponent cannot block. Gentleman Zombie also has great use with Immorticia, as he will allow Immorticia to play more expensive tricks early. As stated by Crazy Dave, Immorticia's classes give her amazing Gargantuar synergy. Her Brainy class gives her access to Wizard Gargantuar and Gargantuar Mime while her Beastly class allows her to use most of the Gargantuar zombies, including Smashing Gargantuar. Wizard Gargantuar gives all Gargantuars Bullseye, while Smashing Gargantuar gives all Gargantuars Frenzy. Both of these two combined will make incredible threats. However, her most deadly combo is Teleport + Zombot 1000, which will destroy all newly played plants and also make Zombot 1000 invulnerable to threats like or . In fact, Immorticia is the only hero who can do it normally without the need of help from cards that can give off-class cards. However, Immorticia's vast trick disposal is also her hugest downfall. Having tons of tricks is great for a deck, but can also impact it a lot. Fewer zombies can be really bad for a hand, especially in the early game. Plant cards such as Dark Matter Dragonfruit, Brainana and Forget-Me-Nuts can also put a huge dent in her strategies if used frequently. Immorticia players should not try and put every single trick in a deck, as they will clog the deck and likely make a poor deck. However, Haunting Zombie can solve this a bit, as it is a good early game tool to have with decks with minimal zombies. Another weakness that Immorticia has is that she cannot easily deal with rush decks due to the lack of The Chickening and Weed Spray. She has access to Sneezing Zombie that can help deal with rush decks, but she can only do so much aganist high-health plants. The only thing Immorticia can do in order to deal with rush decks is to fight fire with fire or use early-game stat-lowering cards like Nibble and Extinction Event. Against Immorticia must be dealt with as early as possible. Beastly heroes need a few turns to truly begin boosting. Her Brainy class helps her do this earlier than others, provided that her important brain-granting zombies survive. One method is to adapt to her powerful bag of tricks. Distributing buffs evenly between a large number of plants on the board will minimize the value of Locust Swarm and Rocket Science. Putting too many boosts on a single plant makes it a target for the above mentioned tricks. Rushing Immorticia with cheap, high-attack plants such as mushrooms to deal heavy damage is an example of this method. Another option is to copy her playstyle, buffing or healing plants while preventing zombies from being buffed and removing heavily buffed zombies is effective, although the match may be in a stalemate for a long time. Outsmarting her with your own tricks is also an option, although certain plant heroes may find this method problematic, especially if they are not Smarty heroes. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *She and Neptuna are the only female zombie heroes. **This means that the class is the only class that isn't led by a female zombie hero. **Coincidentally, they both feature pets (and have Pet Signature Superpowers) while leading different classes. *For some reason, the AI for Immorticia can use cards she cannot normally use, such as Undying Pharaoh, , Conga Zombie, Bungee Plumber, and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. They can be easily seen on Haunting at Morbid Manor. *Immorticia seems to actually care for her Zom-Bats, as seen in the second comic strip for Menace on Molten Mountain!, where a dead Zom-Bat can be seen falling, and Immorticia is holding out her hands to catch it. *She, Neptuna, Valkyrie, Parasol Zombie, Tennis Champ, and Glitter Zombie are the only female zombies in the entire series to wear visible makeup. *Immorticia is the only Beastly hero that doesn't have a pet-based strategy deck. **This is because the only pet cards in the Brainy class are her signature superpower, Witch's Familiar, the zombie it makes, Zom-Bats, Duckstache, and . **She is also the only Brainy hero that doesn't have a science-based strategy deck. *Immorticia shares the same battle music as and Neptuna. **Out of the three, she is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *She has the second most tricks out of all zombie heroes, at 19, not counting superpowers or token cards, after Professor Brainstorm at 21 tricks. **She also has access to the least number of Gravestone zombies, being only 9. She is also the only zombie hero without access to such zombies that cost 5 or more normally. *The name of Immorticia's Legendary strategy deck, "Bag of Tricks", could be a reference to Crazy Dave telling the player that Immorticia is hoping to "Unleash a bag of tricks" on the player during their first encounter.